Rapture Falls
by The Irish Bloke
Summary: Just a story I decided to write for shits and giggles. I will be making more to it later, though. It's BioShock and Gravity Falls.


**Note: This story is a fanfic between one of my favorite shows, Gravity Falls, and my favorite game, Bioshock. I know the game takes place in 1960, but because I really wanted to do this, there is a new war, started by the followers of Sofia Lamb and Frank Fontaine. It takes place, let's say, ten years after Weirdmageddon part 3. Stan and Ford are still alive because they're both badasses and wont die. You'll probably be able to read it as well as I can read Sanscript, since it's my first fanfic. But, without further warning, let's get into this, shall we?**

 **Chapter 1**

The ship swayed from side to side. Stan and Ford struggled to get it under control as it lurched with the waves.

"I told you we should've waited, Ford! This storm would've passed!" Stan yelled. Ford huffed.

"So sue me! I thought we could make it before it got us!" He replied. Mabel and Wendy were trying to bail water out of the ship. It was a small fishing vessel, big enough for a five man crew. The fifth member, Dipper, was in the deckhouse, trying to get the radio to work.

"Hello? Is anyone there?!" He called into the radio. No response. "Dammit!" He muttered.

"Hey, we could use some help down here!" Mabel called. Stan rushed to the door with another bucket. Ford saw him appear on deck a second later and start bailing water as well.

"Dipper! Take the wheel and let me have a look!" Ford exclaimed, probably louder than he should've. Dipper took the ship's wheel from Ford as he got to work. _Let's see here..._

Meanwhile, on the deck, Mabel, Wendy and Stan were losing the battle against the constant stream of water. More and more kept flowing on the boat. Stan and Mabel were working on one side, constantly refilling the buckets with water and emptying them over the side. But for every bucketful of water they dumped, three more took their place.

A large wave began to rise. Stan and Mabel saw it and ran to the relative safety of the deckhouse. Wendy, however, had her back turned. They were halfway there before Mabel realized Wendy wasn't coming.

"Wendy!" She cried. The storm was too loud. She ran over. The wave was about fifty yards out when she reached Wendy.

"Mabel? What is it?"

"Just run!" Forty yards out. Wendy bolted, Mabel hot on her heels. Thirty yards. Twenty. A rope that had been dragged across the deck caught Mabel's foot, and she went down.

"Oh no! Mabel!" Dipper yelled. The wave was approaching faster. Wendy hadn't noticed Mabel fall. The wave was ten yards out. Wendy reached the wheelhouse. She turned around just in time to see Mabel stand up and the wave crash onto the deck, sweeping her away.

"MABEL!" Wendy yelled. Dipper burst out the door with a rope around his shoulder. He tied it to the rail and jumped over.

Cold water was all he felt. It threw him everywhere. If he didn't have the rope tied to him, he'd have been lost. _Come on! She can't be that far out!_

Mabel was terrified. She'd loved the public pool at Gravity Falls when she was twelve, but when they helped Marmando leave, she'd never really gone back. She hadn't swam in years, and she'd never been in raging water like this. The wind kept making large waves come up and push her under. But a voice pierced the storm. Someone was calling her name. _Dipper?_

"MABEL!" Dipper hollered, attempting to keep ocean water from his mouth. He saw her struggling to stay above the water. "Hold on! I'll be right there!"

What was Dipper thinking?! Even with a rope, it was suicide! Wendy found herself praying to God that Dipper would be alright. Despite what had happened ten years previously, her mind often wandered toward thoughts of him. Despite everything, she loved him. Him telling her when she was fifteen was the best thing that ever happened to her. Of course, it's been ten years. There was no way he felt the same anymore. But still... he'd grown up, and she regretted her decision now.

"Sixer, how's the radio coming?" Stan queried.

"Not good, Stan! It's fried!" He replied, replacing the back panel. "The best we can do is hope that the replacement parts will work!" He clutched the radio, pressing the button. "Hello? Is anyone there? This is an SOS!" No reply.

"Mabel! I've got you!" Dipper grunted, clutching at Mabel. She, in return, grabbed his vest, not letting go. He tugged the rope, climbing through the water to the boat.

"Dipper, thank you!" Mabel coughed, spitting ocean water from her mouth. "Ugh, it's gonna take a while for that to go away..."

"Alright, maybe this time..." Ford muttered, yanking the screwdriver out. "Hello? Hello? This is the Andora! We're caught in a storm! This is an SOS!" Static. He swore under his breath.

"Andora, this is the Port of Portland. We hear your SOS. What is your current location?" Ford jumped in excitement, laughing, and then regretting it.

"Stanley! It's working!" He turned back to the radio. "Port of Portland, our current location is 63 degrees North and 32 degrees West! That's all I-" he was cut off by Stanley.

"Sixer, what is that?" Ford looked at where he was pointing.

"Port of Portland, we're near a lighthouse!"

"Andora, there is no lighthouse there. Are you sure that 63 degrees North and 32 degrees West?" They would not get a response. As Dipper and Mabel climbed on deck, the boat hit a rock. Everyone was thrown to the floor. Stan and Ford were the first to recover. They scurried down to the deck as fast as they could, Ford grabbing his pistol along the way. Dipper and Mabel were grabbing Wendy, dragging her to her feet. Water was surging over the side of the boat. Their only chance was the lighthouse. Dipper jumped in the water, followed by Mabel and Wendy.

"Adventure of a lifetime?" Stan muttered. Ford nodded, and they jumped into the cold Atlantic water.

The lighthouse was only about twenty feet away. As they came back up for air, they saw Dipper carrying Wendy up the steps. From the looks of it, she'd hurt herself on something, probably while they were swimming.

Dipper was getting blood on his shirt. He wouldn't have minded as much if it hadn't been Wendy's. She was bleeding badly from a wound on her leg. The best he could figure was that one of the rocks cut her. From the sounds she was making, it was painful. _Well, salt water on an open wound? Hell yeah that'd be painful._ Mabel managed to get in front of him and open the door to the lighthouse. Stan and Ford were close behind as Dipper lay her down next to the door.

"Wendy? Are you alright?" Dipper asked. She didn't respond. She was staring at something. "Wendy, please say something. Please."

"Look." One word. Look. He turned around, Mabel and Stan doing the same. What they saw both confused and frightened them. A statue of a man, with a banner across it. The banner read: _No gods or kings._


End file.
